Perderte
by trekumy
Summary: Es hasta hoy, viejo amigo, que me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces. Como siempre, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y ahora, no puedo hacer más que llorarte...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Perderte.**

_Es hasta hoy, viejo amigo, que me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces. Como siempre, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y ahora, no puedo hacer más que llorarte._

_Siempre te di por sentado, creí que estarías eternamente a mi lado, protegiéndome de todo y de todos, eras increíble, como aparecías de la nada, siempre listo para defenderme. Creo que te amaba, aunque jamás te lo dije por temor a que alguien lo escuchara, me creerían una desquiciada si lo hacía._

_Nunca debí pedirte que me protegieras, jamás debí enfrentarte a ese demonio, moriste por culpa de ese maldito cabeza dura..._

-Akane, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ranma deteniéndose detrás de ella -¿Pretendes sepultar tu mazo?- preguntó con el rostro desencajado viendo tan famoso mazo partido en dos a un lado de un hoyo relativamente grande que Akane había hecho en ese rincón del jardín.

-¡Cállate asesino!- le gritó volteando a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Por tu culpa... él...- no pudo terminar la frase, no podía decirlo.

-¡Cada día estás más loca!- exclamó comenzando a asustarse por la salud mental de su prometida.

-¡No estoy loca! ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo hace que tenía ese mazo? ¿Todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿Cuantas veces me protegió?

-¡No más que yo!

-¡Ja, como no!- respondió molesta sabiendo que en efecto, Ranma la había salvado más veces en el par de años que se conocían, que su mazo en toda la vida -Al menos él no me insultaba.

-¡Porque los mazos no hablan!

-¡Ranma te odio!- le gritó furiosa.

Los segundos pasaron y ambos continuaban estáticos; Ranma parecía confundido, él había hecho lo de siempre, cada paso cuidadosamente cronometrado, pero Akane nunca se tardaba tanto en mandarlo a volar. Akane por su parte permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición que acababa cada vez que lo golpeaba con su mazo, pero sus manos estaban vacías... el mazo jamás regresaría.

La vio correr a su habitación cubriéndose el rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas, podía hacerse una idea de lo que sentía, había perdido una gran defensa y su arma favorita, ahora sólo le quedaba su fuerza de gorila sobre-hormonado, ya que siendo terca como una mula jamás le pediría ayuda.

_Idiota es poco... soy un imbécil, no puedo estar haciendo algo tan... ¡tan estúpido!_

_Y es que no sólo fue estúpido haber tomado mis ahorros de su escondite secreto para correr a comprarle un nuevo mazo, y no uno cualquiera, no... pudiendo elegir uno de goma, u otros pequeños, tuve que elegir el más grande y duro de toda la tienda, sino que también tuve hacerle tallar la inscripción: "Señor Mazo II". Y meterme a su habitación a escondidas mientras duerme para dejarlo sobre su cama, esperando que ella crea que "El hada de los mazos" se lo regaló, es el colmo de la idiotez, si sólo me faltó dejarle una nota que dijera "Estrénalo en mi cabeza"._

-¿Ranma?- preguntó ella incorporándose en su cama mientras acostumbraba su visión a las penumbras, pero allí no había nadie -Que raro, me pareció que estaba aquí...- murmuró para luego volver a recostarse y continuar su sueño sin percatarse del flamante mazo nuevo que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

-_Papá una vez me lo dijo... la idiotez al igual que la calvicie, es hereditaria... nunca quise creerle..._- pensaba Ranma saliendo de debajo de la cama de su adorado tormento, luego de cerciorarse que ya se hubiera dormido.

Y así esa noche se pudo ver a un joven corriendo por las calles de Nerima con una imperiosa meta... encontrar una farmacia de turno donde comprar muchas banditas adhesivas... y una botella de ese milagroso tónico capilar del que todos hablaban.

**FIN.**

Hola, esta es una viñeta que comencé a escribir para el concurso en el cual terminé participando con Sociego, hoy decidí terminarla y editarla para publicar. No me gustó mucho el final pero mis neuronas están refritas últimamente. Espero publicar la continuación de Mariposa, pronto. Saludos y gracias por seguirme a pesar de mis eternas desapariciones.


End file.
